Condemned to Darkness
by Hari Koen
Summary: Dropped. Sorry I'm not continuing this story anymore because I stopped watching Digimon and fallen out of the fanwagon.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters. Please R/R. This is my first story in two years and it is the first fanfic I'll ever written. I dedicate this to Christi Morelei who wrote "WITH AN IRON FIST- THE KAIYAKO SERIES" which gave me the idea to write this story.   


* * *

  


**~*Prologue*~**

**When Darkness Finds a Host**

  


He walked down the darken street as blood dripped from his arm. His sweat mingled with his black-violet hair on his forehead as he clutched the gash with his hand. He gazed ahead, not really caring where he was going. All he could think about was what he had seen the past few days: Monsters. To be more precise: Digimon. Just like when he was a child with Hiroki Hida. He thought about Hiroki and how much he wanted him here to see everything that was going on. The wound painfully throbbed as he continued to wallow in his loneliness and sorrow. 

About an hour ago, he had watched a couple of digimon battle each other, when all of a sudden; bats flew at him covering the sky with their black fur and wings. He ran from them but unfortunately he had fallen and cut his arm on something. He quickly got back up on to his feet and continued to run until the bats gave up on their chase. But during his flight, he had lost quite a bit of blood. 

"Oh Hiroki, you should have seen it" he breathed. 

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as he remembered his lost friend, when something caught his eye. The fog that was covering the city in the last few days was lifting, reveling the sky. Yet it wasn't the sky, it looked liked someone had ripped the sky into pieces showing off another world beyond it. Mountain peaks and treetops littered the heavens, except that everything was upside down. The man stared in awe at the vision of another world. Finally the tears streamed down his face when he realized what he was staring at. It was the Digital World. 

Suddenly, lights in different colors shone down from the sky. Within it, he could make out the figures of eight children. Another realization had hit him: these children were going to the Digital World! 

He raised both hands in the air, despite the pain in his arm and shouted "Take me with you!" 

****

Across the river from where the man stood, a dark cloud was struggling to keep itself from dispersing altogether. 

"Blasted children," it thought, "I'll get even with them." 

Not long ago, eight children called the Digi-destined had done this to him in hopes of destroying his evil, but it just made him angry. They had no right to deny him of ruling this world and the Digital World or anything that he wanted. 

"I'll get revenge on those Digi-destined, I'll get revenge on all the Digi-destined if it's the last thing I'll ever do. They haven't defeated me just yet. I'll be back, once I find a new body, then they'll pay for all my sufferings." 

A cry was heard not very far away, where the dark cloud spotted a black haired man with his arms stretched out to the sky. The Darkness sensed that this body had lost a lot of blood and could die if the wound wasn't dressed soon. 

"The perfect body." The spirit thought as it descended towards the man. 

****

He was getting quite dizzy from the blood loss and figured that he should go somewhere to get help, but before he could move, a cold feeling washed over him. He panicked as he tried to make his body move but the Darkness will not allow it. The man wanted to scream as he felt the stinging coldness seep into his injury. He could feel it attacking his insides like a thousand needles. His body ached while his mind screamed for everything to stop. He sensed the Darkness flowing in his veins, making its way to every inch of his body, slowly working from the bottom up. Just before it began to attach itself to his brain, he felt himself fall to the ground. Despite all the pain in his body, he sensed that his cut was healing. 

As his body laid on the ground, agonizing in pain, he truly felt as if he was dying. "I'll be with you soon Hiroki, just wait." Said Oikawa Yukio as he closed his eyes and let the Darkness take over.   


* * *

  
I also want to say that the idea of "the spirit" going into Oikawa's body belongs to Anne Rice, author of "Interview with the Vampire", "The Vampire Lestat", "Queen of the Damn" and many other books about vampires and witches. 


	2. And So It Begins...

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me.  
**Kaiser**- It belongs to me! I'm just letting her use it for a while.  
Um...yeah...  
Also, I'm writting this story with the English Versions names for the characters and things. Except when Wormmon talks to Ken, I use "-chan" to show endearment and I sometimes refer to the Digimon Emperor as Kaiser. If you would like to see a sketch of "The Vampire Ken", go to my website, it's in the fanart section. Please R/R.   


* * *

  


**Chapter 1:**

**And So It Begins...**

  


The Digital World: three years later 

They sat, waiting impatiently for something or someone. The room they were in was completely empty; except for a couple of chairs, slightly angled towards a giant monitor, which was not far from where they were seated. The blank screen was the only source of light in the area. The door flew open and two of the visitors turned their gaze towards the figure in the threshold. Standing there was a boy of eleven years, dressed in a jumpsuit consisting mostly of violet, white and black. Upon his shoulders he wore golden guards with an attached royal purple cape that was trimmed with gold. His indigo hair fell limp down to his chin and on his face he wore mauve tinted goggles with golden frames. 

He walked in. His face showed no sign of emotion or acknowledgement to the other occupants of the room as he continued across the floor to an empty seat and sat down. Behind him crawled a green caterpillar, the size of a cat with huge crystal blue eyes and long green antennas. It seemed nervous being there as it glanced at the three seated, prior to the arrival of the boy and himself. A disgusted grunt was heard from the other side of the room as he scurried to his friend's side. 

"You're late." a woman's voice stated. 

"I was busy," the boy shot back, not even bothering to look at her. 

Before she was able to say something else, the screen flickered and the image of a silhouetted man appeared. 

"Is everything prepared?" the man questioned. 

"Yes," the pre-teen answered, "I have enough Dark Rings to enslave a small army of Digimon for tomorrow night and I am creating more as we speak. Also, I have drawn up the plans to build the Dark Spires, as you've requested." 

"Very good my young Emperor," the man said, "and what about you, Arukenimon?" 

"We're ready to do whatever you want of us, Master, but until you have us on a mission, we'll continue to check up on the Emperor and provide him with his _food_," A hint of amusement was detected in her voice as she said the last word. 

The Digimon Emperor narrowed his eyes a bit upon hearing her humor. 

"Very well then, report back to me within a month's time," and with that, the light flickered a couple of times and the shadow man disappeared. 

Quickly the young ruler stood and picked up the creature by his side. "Come on, Wormmon. Let's go." 

"Leaving so soon, little Emperor? I'm disappointed. I was hoping we could chat for a bit after our meeting and discuss your plans, I've also brought you a snack," said Arukenimon as she got up. 

"It's quite rude if you refuse her," the man seated by the woman's side warned. He had been quiet throughout the entire briefing. Beside him sat a nine-year-old girl with short black hair, her body slumped against the back of the chair and hands folded on her lap. Her little head slightly tilted to the right, rested on the man's arm. Her eyes were half open, not focusing on anything, almost like she was in a trance. 

The indigo haired boy turned to the trio and gently set his partner down. 

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon questioned. 

"Go wait for me in the Control Room." 

Wormmon looked up to his best friend and Digi-partner for a moment; then turned to leave. As soon as he started to move, the lady in red dangerously walked towards him. Suddenly a whip cracked right between the woman and the worm, causing the former to step back. 

"Leave Wormmon alone," demanded the boy. 

Once the bug like digimon was safe, he walked across the room to talk to the others. 

"Still ashamed for your eating habits to make the runt leave?" Arukenimon taunted. 

The Kaiser stopped in front of the man and the girl. He sadly gazed at her as she sat; she looked as if she was dreaming. 

Choosing to ignore the woman's comment, he held out a hand and said, "Give her to me." 

The man stood up carefully, taking the child along with him. Settling her down onto her feet, he then gently pushed the girl towards the dictator. The young tyrant caught her easily with one arm going around her back. Soothingly, he brushed away her hair with his free hand. She murmured in her dream like state as the Emperor brought his mouth to her neck.   


* * *

  
Yay! The first chapter is up!!!  
**Ken**- *in shock* I'M WEARING HIS CLOTHES *points to the Kaiser*  
**Kaiser**- *Incredibly furious* I'M NICE TO THE RUNT?!?!?!  
Um...  
**Emi**- Let's run.  
*The author and friend start to back away slowly and then break into a run*  
**Ken & Kaiser**- *runs after them* HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?! 


	3. Enter the Digi-destined

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Kaiser**- I own 88% of Digimon 02 and I'm allowing her to use the characters for my amusement.  
*sigh* -_-   
Some notes are: My story will be revolving around the events of the first couple of episodes and gradually branch off, most of the events seen on the show will be placed in the story but in the Emperor's POV which you'll probably read. Anyhoo please R/R.   


* * *

  


**Chapter 2:**

**Enter the Digi-destined**

  


It was deep in the night when he started his attack. The digimon woke abruptly from screams of terror, telling them to run for their lives. Dark Rings littered the sky, each of them searching for a digimon to enslave with their power. As chaos reigned throughout the land, the figure of a child is seen riding on the head of an Airdramon along with a Wormmon by his side. Below a cry rang out 'It's the Digimon Emperor!' and more digimon started to scramble in panic. 

He wasn't affected at all with what was going on around him, he just gazed indifferently down to all the running digimon. He had what he needed: more slaves. Soon it'll be morning and he'll need to go to the safety of his fortress. With a sigh he ordered the Airdramon home. Down below, on the floor of the forest, an Agumon called out for his digi-partner. 

****

The Kaiser walked down the halls of his fortress with his friend following closely behind. He enjoyed the silence the place offered. Here there was no one screaming in terror, no one to answer to and no one who aggravated him. No one. Except for a boy and his worm. Not only was he comfortable in the stillness, he also craved the darkness. So therefore, the passageways of the base were always dimly lit. Everything seemed gray and devoid of any color. What's more is that there are only two ways to enter the stronghold and there are no windows to the outside world. All precautions were taken to ensure his protection. 

His first night of conquest had been tiring and all he could think about was sleep. He had reached the Control Room and was about to turn down an adjacent corridor, when one of the monitors turned on, showing the image of odd woman dressed in red. She wore a matching hat that had a jeweled spider encased in gold that was placed on the red and purple strips. On her hands, she had purple gloves, with a golden spider hanging from a web design. Along with her pale skin, white hair and dark violet sunglasses, her overall appearance was that of a modernized witch. In Ken Ichijouji's opinion, the woman was a witch, although he knew that she was far worse than that. 

"Good morning, young Emperor," cooed Arukenimon. 

"What is it now?" a hint of annoyance could be heard on the boy's voice. 

"Oh, I was just making sure, that little runt," hinting Wormmon, "could handle himself. If not, Mummymon and I would..." 

"Why don't you ask him, himself?" interrupted the boy. He turned to his partner-in-crime and asked, "Wormmon, do you have any hesitations you would like to voice before I slumber?" 

"No, Ken-chan. We've gone through the procedures many times over. I'm sure everything will be fine." 

"Satisfied?" he asked. 

The woman hmphed, "Well, I guess I'll be dropping off your supplies later tonight. Sweet dreams, little blood drinker." 

The monitor turned itself off and the boy turned to leave. He hated being associated with the likes of her and it drove him insane when she reminded him of what he was: a vampire. 

The young dictator entered his chambers and plopped down onto the bed. Glad to be there finally. The room, like his outfit consisted of a few colors. Black and dark purple were visible on the walls, and on the furniture, from the covers of his bed to the paint job of his nightstand. The Emperor pushed away the appearance of his bedroom to the recesses of his brain, as he drifted off to sleep feeling a little awkward wearing his uniform. 

"Ken-chan?" a concerned frown appeared on the little worm's face. 

The child on the bed looked dead. Completely drained of all energy and looked very uncomfortable. Never has he seen his friend like this, except when the child refused to feed on blood at all. It was his way of rebelling what he was or what Arukenimon wanted him to do. He hated watching Ken suffer like that but for Wormmon, he'll do anything it takes to help his partner. He'll be with him until the end of the world. 

He jumped onto the bed to check on the boy. Carefully maneuvering around his body, the large caterpillar reached his head and gentle took off the goggles. He relaxed as he realized that the little Emperor has fallen asleep. Removing the child's cape and finally tucking him in, the small digimon jumped down and walked out. 

"Sweet dreams, Ken-chan," he whispered. 

****

Sweat dripped down the virus digimon's head as he watched the screens in front of him. Not long ago, he had detected four children in a cave in the central reign of the Tilde forest. He had guessed that the children were the Digi-destined and had sent a Monochromon after them. The group fought the slave digimon and destroyed the Dark Rings, freeing him. 

They had returned to the Real World along with their digimon a couple minutes ago, reasoning that it was too dangerous to leave them since the Digimon Emperor lived there too. All the digimon left, except for Agumon. The worm had re-recorded the whole encounter from surveillance onto another tape and started to re-play it. He smiled, the only way a caterpillar can smile as he watched the relationships between the humans and their digimon. It reminded him of the very first time he had met Ken, before he was the Digimon Emperor, before the 'incident'. 

The battle scene had started when the Emperor himself walked in. 

"What do we have here?" he asked as he looked at the images in front of him. He pressed a couple of buttons and each child was brought up onto different screens. The oldest among the team was a fourteen-year-old boy with wild brown hair; he was identified as Tai Kamiya, the keeper of Courage. The screen below showed his sister, Kari Kamiya as the protector of Light. Next, a blond-blue-eyed eleven-year-old boy was reveled to be Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, the present holder of Hope. These three were from the last group of Digi-destined, but there was another boy along with them. 

Enlarging the image, the Kaiser pondered the reason why he was there with the older and more experience Digi-destined. The child looked about eleven, wearing goggles that looked a lot like the ones Tai Kamiya used to wear, on his short auburn hair. 

After a few moments, the Emperor gave up; he reasoned that the answers would produce themselves as the battle between him and the Digi-destined goes on. 

"I'm sorry Ken-chan, they were able to free a Monochromon." Wormmon said, not really feeling any sadness in losing a slave. 

The boy rubbed the digimon's head. He too didn't feel any loss, but instead he smiled. Unfortunately, his mood was spoiled as footsteps were heard behind him. 

"Having trouble, little Emperor boy?" Arukenimon asked as she walked in. 

"Nothing that Wormmon and I can't handle," he said as he faced the woman, "and you? Did you have trouble getting what I need?" 

"No," she said as she placed a large basket on the floor. 

She walked towards the main console and typed in a few commands. The main screen switched to an image of a grid, all the squares were colored white, " but you need to have a couple of Spires up soon. We can't have you trapped here the whole day. It's unproductive." 

And with that she left, leaving a bundle of bottles, all marked as wine.   


* * *

  
**Kaiser**- Is it interesting yet? I could make a better story than this.  
But all your stories have just you, your whip and Miyako  
**Kaiser**- Your point is?  
*sigh* -_- Why did I chose you as one of my main muses.  
**Kaiser**- Listen to your inner Kaiser?  
Oh, yeah ^_^ (inside joke) 


	4. Missing Pieces

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Kaiser**- I own 88% of Digimon 02 and I'm allowing her to use the characters for my amusement.  
*sigh* -_-   
There are some couple warning: Jun and Sam, also later on the series I might have Ken and Yolei.   


* * *

  


**Chapter 3:**

**Missing Pieces**

  


"That Digimon Emperor is a jerk!" Davis Motomiya shouted. 

"You've said it, Davish!" DemiVeemon answered back. 

The auburn haired boy laid upon his bed with his digimon sitting on his stomach. He stared at his partner and couldn't believe what was happening to him. He remembered back three years ago, when he first saw a digimon, back when Myotismon was terrorizing the city. He had thought he would never see a digimon ever again after the original Digi-destined defeated the Vampire. 

Today was the first day of school, which of course for him was basically just a normal day at school except afterwards, he received a Digi-vice, went to the Digital World with Kari, Tai and T.K. and met a blue dragon like critter named Veemon, who is now DemiVeemon. Not so normal now is it? 

He rubbed the blue blob's head, which acted like an affectionate gesture but it also ensured Davis that he wasn't dreaming. He and Veemon had really kicked it off. After the fight between Flamedramon and Monochromon, he wanted to spend more time with his new friend and was glad that he took the risk of bringing him home. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he, Kari, T.K. along with their digimon went back to the Digital World. Also, they'd be bringing the new kids, Yolei and Cody. Then he'd kick the Digimon Emperor's butt, Kari would be totally impressed with him and they'd go out on a bunch of dates. 

"Davish, what are you thinking about?" DemiVeemon asked. 

"Just thinking about tomorrow." 

"Oh. Okay," the blue and white creature frowned and then asked, "Hey, Davish?" 

"Yea, bud?" 

"Can you get me something to eat? I'm starving." 

Davis grinned, "sure, hang on, I'll be right back." 

****

"In today's news, three more people have disappeared in the past seventy-two hours. Adding more names to the growing Missing Persons lis..." 

"Hey Davis, what are you doing?" Jun Motomiya asked as she continued to watch the television. 

"What does it look like? I'm getting food." 

"In other news, the mysterious sickness that children across the city are suffering from is indeed linked to blood loss. Yet there are no injuries in the children themselves and they do not remember what had happened in the recent hours of the symptoms..." 

"Hey, don't you think that the news has a lot of weird stuff on it lately?" 

"Yeah! Just the other day I saw your face in the news." 

"Hey! I was with Sam!" 

He shot his tongue at his sister and entered his room with the food. 

"Hmph, I can't help it if my boyfriend gets a lot of attention." 

****

"Guys, ready to go to the Digital World?" 

"No, not yet Davis. We have to wait for Cody," answered Kari Kamiya. 

All the Digi-destined except for Cody, were waiting in the school's computer room. Their digimon were all pigging out on the food that Yolei had brought from her family's store. 

Today would be their third day to the Digital World and they had yet to set their eyes on the Digimon Emperor himself. Yesterday, they had found the Digi-eggs of Love and Knowledge with the help of Izzy Izumi and Sora Takenouchi. 

Yolei Inoue, a tweleve-year-old girl with long lavender hair received the Digi-egg of Love and she met had Hawkmon, her digimon partner. Her friend and also the youngest of their group, nine-year-old Cody Hida, with short brown hair and serious evergreen eyes had gotten the Digi-egg of Knowledge and Armadillomon for a partner. 

Just like Veemon, both digimon were able to Armor Digi-volve; Hawkmon became Halsemon with the power of the Love Digi-egg and Armadillomon became Digmon with the Knowledge Digi-egg. Even though the Emperor didn't show, he did send Primogemon, Mojyamon and Snimon to take his place. Fortunately, Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon were able to destroy the Dark Rings so that no one got hurt. Although, what was the Emperor doing in the Digital World while he advoided them? 

"Hey, while we're waiting. Let's watch some TV," Yolei suggested. 

"Great idea, glad I thought of it," replied Davis. 

The others ignored him as Yolei accessed the program to watch local channels on the computer. 

"Winning first prize in the National Computer Programming Competition is Sam Ichijouji." 

A fourteen-year-old boy with wild light violet hair smiled sadly for the camera. 

"I dedicate this victory to my brother Ken. Our family misses you and want you to come back home."   


* * *

  
**Ken**- *starts to cry* I miss you too.  
*Hari, Kaiser, Emi and Sam enter the room carrying boxes of donouts*  
**Ken**- Your alive!!!!!  
**Kaiser**- D'uh you fool, Hari raised him from the dead.  
**Ken**- You can actually do that?  
Well...yeah. I am the author of this story. *starts to play DDR against Sam with Emi cheering them on*  
**Ken**- Aren't you going to type up more of the story?  
**Emi**- Why should she, it's her birthday torommow.  
AAAAAAaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhh...I told you not to say the 'B' word!  
**Emi**- Why? You're just turning 20.  
*falls down and gets into fetal position with hands over her ears* I'm not old, I'm not old, I'm a young girl of 16...  
**Sam**- She's been like this since Yolei stated 20 year olds were old.  
**Kaiser**- *clears throat* Happy Birthday to you... 


	5. Encounter With the Emperor

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Ken**- If it was, be afraid, be very afraid a lot of characters would die at the hands of Piedmon and her.  
Hey! Are you dissing Piedmon-sama?!?!?!  
*sweat-drop* No, I was saying how interesting the show would be if you own it heh he he...  
  


* * *

  


**Chapter 4:**

**Encounter With the Emperor**

  


The Digimon Emperor sat as he watched the screen with Wormmon lying on his lap. 

"Sam Ichijouji has won the National Computer Programming Competition with a program that can style your hair. When asked about the victory, he simply stated that he won it for his missing brother, Ken." 

"Isn't it touching, watching this amazing child excel in academics while participating in kendo and tennis, also he does everything he can to help find his brother?" 

"Yes it is, although, after a year's worth of searching, no one knows where the youngest Ichijouji boy is. We were able to talk to the parents of the Child Prodigy. How does it feel raising such an extraordinary child?' 

The camera zooms in on the Ichijouji family. 

"It's wonderful that Sam is getting back into the swing of things but it's been hard for all of us since Ken's awful disappearence. And then Sam got sick for weeks. We..." 

He paused it. The picture of his 'picture' family looked awful. The father looked as if he hadn't had a good nights sleep for weeks, the mother was on the verge of tears but was trying very hard to look happy and the son... 

A gloved hand reached out to touch the screen, fingers barely touching the image of the boy genius. 

The son was a deadly mixture of the two. 

"I wish I could go home too," whispered Ken as tears rolled from behind his goggles. 

****

"Aaaaagggggghhhhh!!!!" Yolei yelled in frustration. 

Today the Digi-destined had traveled to the Digital World; they had found the Digi-eggs of Hope and Light and just like the other digimon Patamon and Gatomon were able to armor digivolve to Pegesusmon and Nefetimon, respectively. Then a bunch of Tyronnomon showed up, they were able to destroy their Dark Rings and that was it!!! 

"If the Digimon Emperor is such a chicken, why doesn't he give up?!" 

"Davis, we have no clue what he is doing right now. Maybe he's planning something big that we don't know about. We have to wait for his next move," reasoned TK, "there has to be more to what appears to be." 

"TK's right. The Emperor must know about us by now so he must be planning something big if he hasn't bothered with the likes of us," agreed Kari. 

"Come on guys, let's go home. Maybe tomorrow we'll be lucky to see his shadow," said Cody as he picked up Upamon. 

****

It is morning in the Digital World but instead of waking up to the warmth and light of the Sun, a layer of clouds covered the sky casting the World below in darkness. Black towers had appeared over night, each of them secluded in overly protected areas, they have most likely been built and guarded by the slaves of the Digimon Emperor. The child tyrant reveled himself once again to tell them that the towers were Dark Spires; giving him the power to control the ringed digimon in that area and to cloud the land in darkness. 

****

Gabumon couldn't believe that the Emperor had the power to block out the Sun. He tried to think of ways how this could be, when a Veggiemon came to collect him to bring him to the Kaiser. 

****

He smiled to himself as he watched the Gabumon walk into his office. The indigo haired boy sat behind his desk with a laptop in front of him. His Wormmon sat beside the electronic device. He still couldn't get over the shock of finding one of the original Digi-destined Digimon among his slaves. Though, it wasn't that hard to spot him, considering he freed a couple of digimon in their attempt to break out. Only a digimon who have digi-partners are that cunning and brave. 

"Sat down Gabumon. You're going to be here for quite a while," said the Emperor. 

"No thank you," the yellowed bellied digimon replied. 

"Maybe you can answer a few questions I have about the Digi-destined. You can tell me anything that you want." 

"And what if I don't?" Gabumon questioned. 

The boy smiled, "Then I'll slap a Dark Ring on you and get you to make me more Spires. If you answer my questions, maybe I'll consider freeing more slaves for you. Like I said, tell me anything you want, I don't care if you keep telling me how you and your partner are going to kick my ass a hundred times. Anything." 

Gabumon didn't have to even think about his choice as he sat down and began his tale. 

****

"Hey everyone. This is my brother Matt. He's going with us to the Digital World," TK announced. 

"Great! The more the merrier. By the way, I'm Davis." 

"Hello, I'm Cody" 

"And I'm Yolei. Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," replied Matt. 

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kari asked. 

"I'm not going. Izzy still has my Digi-vice but I'll join you later," said Yolei. 

"Alright. Digi-port open!" 

****

"You're being awfully nice considering you're suppose to be an evil Emperor." 

"Be quiet. I have already built Spires covering ten percent of the Digital World in three days. What's a little researching going to hurt? 

"You better keep it up, young Emperor." 

****

"Gabumon!" 

"Matt!" 

The new Digi-destined smiled at the happy reunion. After being transported to the Digital World, they decided to investigate the black tower in the near-by village. On their way, they had found Gabumon leading a group of digimon away from where they were headed. The positive feeling quickly faded as they looked up to the dark sky. They couldn't believe the changes the Emperor had made. 

"What happened here Gabumon?" Kari asked. 

The red-eyed digimon started to explain to them about the Dark Spires and the power they have over an area of the Digital World. He then told them of his breakout, re-capture and encounter with the Emperor. 

"What do you think he's going to do to the Digital World?" Matt asked. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." 

The Digi-destined turned around to see the Digimon Emperor.   


* * *


	6. The First Battle

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Sam**- If it was, I would be alive and be co-Emperor with my brother, which would be very cool.  
Yeah!!!!!  
**Kaiser**- Don't incourage her!  
  


* * *

  


**Chapter 5:**

**The First Battle**

  


"Way to go Sam!" Jun Motomiya shouted as she watched her boyfriend Sam Ichijouji play tennis against a red headed girl, named Sarah. Or was it Zorro, Sora or something, she forgot. The scores were called out, claiming that Ichijouji had won the match and everybody cheered. Satisfied with his victory, she sat back and watched her friend Mimoe Inoue check out her current crush; teen rock star Matt Ishida, who sat a couple bleachers below. She sighed, glad that she had found a guy for herself. Closing her eyes, she remembered back a couple months ago. 

****

"Life's not fair," muttered Jun. 

She had been dragged to a soccer game to watch her little brother play against this year's number one team in the league: Tamachi. To her disappointed, his team was losing by ten points. Growing bored with each passing moment, she allowed her eyes to wonder her surroundings. Her gaze stopped when she noticed a figure standing by the fence. He looked miserable watching the game, more so than she. As the seventeen-year-old continued to look at him, she felt an urge to do something to make the boy smile; she reasoned that he probably looked cute too. Gathering up her courage she made her way to stand beside the hooded teenager. 

"Enjoying the game?" she asked. 

"Yes," he replied, sounding disinterested in talking, but that had never stopped Jun before. 

"I'm not. I had to come to watch my brother play but his team isn't doing very well," pouted Jun. 

"Which one is he?" 

"Number 18, Odaiba," she said and instantly regretting it when she saw her sibling fall flat on his face, "did I say number 18, I meant number 7." 

She smiled triumphantly as the boy beside her broke into a grin and gave a little chuckle. 

"I'm Jun Motomiya," she said as she reached out her hand. 

"I'm Sam Ichijouji," the boy replied as he pulled down the hood, reveling his misty blue hair. 

"Nice to meet you," finally taking his hand and shaking it, earning another smile from him. 

She wasn't fazed by him at all, of course she knew who he was, heck everyone knew who he was but Jun wasn't the Sam Ichijouji fan girl type. She was into rock stars, preferably the lead singer of the 'Teenage Wolves'. 

"So, what are you doing here?" 

"Just watching the game," he said as he looked down at the players. 

"Would you like to have something to eat afterwards? My treat if my brother...," she glanced at the scoreboard, then down to the field, "loses." 

Giving another smile he looked at her and said, "Yes, I would like that." 

****

"Digi-armor energize!" 

The new Digi-destined's digimon all started to glow and change into Flamedramon, Digmon, Nefetimon and Pegesusmon. 

"VEGGIEMON ATTACK!" the Digimon Emperor shouted. 

Thirty Veggiemon appeared, circling around the Digi-destined and their partners. 

"We're surrounded!" TK yelled. 

"What should we do?" Kari asked. 

If we can destroy the Spire, then they'll return to normal," said Matt as he went to his brother's side. 

"Right! Fire Rocket!" 

"Gold Rush!" 

"Star Shower!" 

"Rosetta Stone!" 

Each attack hit a Dark Ring, releasing it's captive and creating a gap in the formation. 

"Let's go!" Flamedramon shouted as he grabbed Davis and made a run for it. Cody jumped on Digmon, Matt and TK hitched a ride on Pegesusmon and Kari held onto Gabumon as they rode on Nefetimon's back. They headed towards the village with the Veggiemon hot on their tail. 

"DON'T LET THEM DESTORY THE SPIRE!" the regally dress boy shouted as he joined his Wormmon on the head of as Airdramon. 

"What if they do destroy the Spire, Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked, a worried look appeared on his face. 

Ken frowned. He wanted to be there and see them fight him; but if the Spire gets damaged, he'll be in a whole lot of pain when the light shines through his veil of darkness. Making up his mind he ordered the flying serpent home. 

****

"You let those brats destroy a Spire, young Emperor!" 

"Yes, I know that. Tell me something I don't," Ken spat at Arukenimon. 

"They are also gathering the digimon together to destroy more Spires, young Emperor!" she argued. 

"I know!!" he was trying to keep his temper in check but he was failing. 

He looked at Wormmon for a while. His eyes can somehow create a calming affect on the boy. When he finally felt better he began to speak again, "they won't be able to knock them all down. I still have the advantage of living here and I can enslave their digimon friends. Besides, I have a plan." 

The woman bit her gloved finger in frustration. She couldn't believe that she wasn't calling the shots on this mission or the fact that her Master had picked this boy to be Emperor. Arukenimon didn't trust him at all. 

They were in the Control Room of the boy's fortress. The Emperor sat upon his chair with his best friend on his lap. Footsteps echoed the halls as Mummymon came closer. He entered the room carrying a ten-year-old boy with dark brown hair, wearing a jean jacket over a green hoodie. 

Ken looked at Wormmon again. The small digimon jumped down and started to leave. 

"Why not have him watch, young Emperor? I'm sure he is curious to your feedings. Am I right runt?" she said, as she looked at the worm in disgust. 

Ken was furious; he could not have his friend watch this horrible act ever! He was about to yell at the woman when he glanced at the caterpillar's eyes. Those eyes held great understanding beyond Ken's reasoning, but right now they were silently begging to be allowed to stay. 

The Kaiser sighed, "Fine, if you would like to watch then you can." 

He got up and walked towards Mummymon; who held the boy in a way so that access to the neck was simple. As he reached his victim, he bent his head and slowly began to drink.   


* * *

  
Yaaahhhh!!!! Chapter six is coming up soon!!!  
**Sam**- Isn't that the chapter when me and Jun...?  
**Ken**- And when I get attacked....?  
**Davis**- And when I eat?  
Yup, yup, yup!!!! My favorite chapter so far ^_^. **Kaiser**- I hate that chapter! Damn flashback! 


	7. The Tale of Two Brothers

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Jun**- If it was, I would be a Digi-destined and torture Matt for her amusement.  
**Matt**- THANK GOD SHE DOESN'T OWN IT!  
**Basically all Digimon characters**- HALLIELUAH!!!!  
  
I changed Ken's age by one year. So he was ten when he got the digi-vice. In the present, Sam is fourteen while Ken is twelve but is stuck as an eleven-year-old. Also in the flashbacks, Ken's hair is cropped short, I am currently working on a picture and will probably be up once chapter seven is posted. It will be in my web site among the other Fan art pictures I did. I don't know their parents names so I took random Japanese names. Please R/R.   


* * *

  


**Chapter 6:**

**The Tale of Two Brothers**

  
  


"Hello son, I'm so glad that we get a chance to meet you." 

"So am I, Mr. Motomiya." 

"What a sweet young man you have there Jun, I'm so happy that you are joining us for dinner." 

"Thank you for inviting me," Sam relied. He was nervous, extremely nervous. This was the first time that he ever met Jun's parents, never mind that he was having supper with them in their apartment. 

Earlier he had spent two hours just to get ready, mostly fixing his wild medium indigo hair and cleaning his glasses of all smudge marks. Finally, he decided that he should wear something semi-formal for the occasion and picked out a new pair of jeans and a baby blue designer long sleeved shirt. He then splashed on some earthy cologne as the finishing touches. 

His girlfriend surprisingly wore a jean skirt with a pale blue button down blouse that had three-quarter sleeves. Her wild light auburn hair had a few matching clips and she had a little bit of makeup on. He also noted that she was wearing the plain silver ring that he had given her a few weeks ago. They indeed looked like a couple. 

"Hey bud, its great having you here," said Davis as he seated himself across the young couple. For once he was not wearing his goggles and was decently dressed. 

"It's great being here," he said, smiling at the younger Motomiya. 

Much to Jun's surprise, Sam and Davis really got along together. Sam would even give him some soccer tips or help him with his homework. Although he had never mentioned where he learnt so much about soccer, she knew he didn't play the game at all. 

Dinner was a lot like an interview with food for Sam. Questions just kept popping up; most of them were about his successes, tennis or kendo matches or projects that he'd be working on. He began to relax as he answered, getting into his daily routine. 

"Hey, I heard somewhere that you had a younger brother, what happened to him?" Davis asked. 

That question always catches him off guard. The media had labeled it taboo to asked any more information from Sam that he already had provided. 

"Well, yes. He had disappeared last year and...," he started, feeling a little bit violated. 

"Hey! Wasn't it around the time when you got sick like the other kids are now?" 

"Davis!" Jun defended. 

"Whoa, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it," apologized the younger boy. 

"It's okay. It just kind of threw me off." 

After that, the rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.   


****

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'll find a way to punish Davis for doing that to you." 

After dinner the young couple decided to take a scroll in the near-by park. Sam smiled at the older girl and said," It's okay, really." 

Walking down the trail, he noticed a green bench by the river. Taking her hand, he guided her to sit with him. She smiled at the view of the sunset over the towers of the city. Soon they needed to get back home. 

Sam sighed getting her attention and he turned towards her, "Would you like to know the whole story of what happened to my brother?"   


****

"Hey Mom!" 

"Hi Mama." 

"Hello boys, did you have fun at the soccer game?" 

"Yes Mama." 

"You should have seen Ken, Mom! He just dominated the entire field and lead his team to win the league championship!" Sam exclaim while ruffling the younger boy's short indigo hair. 

"That's wonderful Ken!" 

"We're heading to my room to do some homework now," the older boy said. 

"Alright. I'm going to be out for a while. Take care of your brother Sam." 

"I will." 

Rumi Ichijouji watched as her sons disappeared into the older boy's room. She smiled to herself as she considered her good fortune. She had raised two talented and well-mannered boys, her eldest son was doing very well in school while the other was achieving in sports. The media was all over Sam's accomplishments but they were slowly starting to shift towards Ken. 

She tried not to let the hype go to her head or to theirs because for her, they were still little boys and it was too early for them to decide on just one career. It would be horrible if they felt pressured to do something that they wouldn't like in the future because of the opinion of others. So she told them that they should do whatever they wanted to do and not what others thought they should do. Besides, fame wasn't what got them to be who they were now, it was being happy among family and friends; and she made a point to tell them that she'd still be proud of them if the situation were reversed. 

With a sigh, she walked out and locked the door.   


****

"Come on Sam! Let me go!" Ken begged. He just couldn't wait to tell Wormmon about his soccer game. 

Wormmon was Ken's best digimon friend in the Digital World; they had met a couple months ago when Ken first used the Digi-vice that popped out of Sam's computer. When the two brothers saw it, Sam had told Ken not to touch it but when Sam walked out of the room, he couldn't resist. It was almost like he was drawn to it, like it was his; that's when he was sucked into the computer and was teleported to the other world. When he came back, Sam was furious at him and took the digi-vice away. The younger Ichijouji pleaded and explained why he did it and what had happened to him there. 

Finally after a week, Sam let the boy have it and allowed him to go back to the Digital World. Ken was grateful. After his second trip, he had brought Wormmon home so that Sam could meet him, although he turned into Leafmon in the Real World. The Child Prodigy couldn't believe his eyes. For the rest of the day, the trio stayed in Sam's room talking about the Digital World and then Ken had to bring Leafmon back. The two brothers then made an agreement regarding visitation rights to the Digital World: Ken could only go on the weekends and he had to be back by six. Also he had to do better at school. 

Ken finally got the hang of school with the help of Sam and the whole arrangement went smoothly, until a couple weeks ago when Ken had gotten injured and came home early. Sam had to make an excuse to their parents that they were wrestling and Ken had gotten hurt. He was grounded for two weeks and since then Ken wasn't allowed to go see Wormmon. 

"I can't let you go! What if you fall again but this time you couldn't get home? Besides, you're already injured from soccer!" Sam argued. 

"I can still walk and run plus Wormmon will be with me!" 

"It's already late, we'll discuss this tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow's Monday! You're not going to let me see Wormmon again are you?!?" 

"I told you, we would talk TOMORROW!" Sam yelled as he slapped his brother in the face. Both of them were shocked by the action but Ken was the first to recover. 

"YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" Ken shouted as he got up, leaving the room with his digi-vice in hand. 

Sam sat stunned. He reasoned that he should apologize but he would do it later, it gave Ken time to cool down. He regretted his decision when he heard the front door slam shut.   


****

"Ken! Ken!" 

Sam ran out of his room and checked the apartment. Grabbing his jacket, he ran out and locked the door behind him. The Ichijoujis lived on the tenth floor of the building and the only elevator going down had just reached the eighth floor. He raced towards the nearest stairway and started his descend down the stairs.   


****

Cradling his smarten cheek, Ken began to think out his plan of escape. He knew Sam would run down the nearest stairway to try to cut him off; but if he got off at the fourth floor, run down the other flight of stairs and take the back door then he would be free. The elevator stopped and he quickly ran out to execute his getaway. Before his flight, he had pushed the ground level button to throw Sam off.   


****

He dashed into the lobby just in time to see the elevator doors open, but to Sam's dismay, it was empty. A faint sound caught his attention and he realized what Ken had done. He smiled to himself, knowing his little brother had outsmarted him as he ran to through the back exit and into the night.   


****

Ken was starting to limp on his bad leg but he had gotten only a few blocks away. If he didn't think of something quick, Sam would surely find him. Looking at the black sky, he reasoned that he should head back home. If he was lucky, he'll be home before both of his parents and Sam get there. As he limped along the street, he didn't notice a dark figure in the alleyway until it grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth as it dragged him into the shadows.   


****

"Come on, how far can a limping eleven-year-old go?" the boy genius asked himself. He figured that it had been an hour since he had left the building. He began to think that if he were Ken, he would head home by now before their parents and get Sam in trouble. 

"I'll kill that little squirt!" he muttered as he turned to leave the alleyway in search of a phone to call home. As he walked by a darken area, he heard a familiar moan. He stopped, wandering if he should check it out or run. He heard it again but this time it was followed by a strained 'Sam?' 

Sam quickly went in search of the source and found the body of his brother, lying on the ground.   


****

"Jun, I think we should head back now," said Sam as he looked at the darkening sky. 

"But wait, what happened to your brother?" she asked as she got up. 

"I'll finish it tomorrow, right now I need to make sure that you're safe," he said as he stood and kissed her on the lips.   


* * *

  
Aaaaaaawwwww...Sam, you're so sweet! *hugs Sam*  
**Sam**- Um....You wrote it.  
*blinks* Oh yeah! *hugs herself* I'm so sweet ^_^  
**Kaiser**- *rolls eyes*  
**Emi**- How do you know that escape plan works for real?  
Easy, I did it when I was younger in my friend's apartment building but she got me back when she locked the door on me and wouldn't let me in -_-  
**Kaiser**- I hate this chapter! Damn flashback! And I hate the next chapter too!  
*sigh* The next chapter is the continuation of Sam's flashback and remember: REVIEW!!! 


	8. Incomplete Family

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Emi**- I think we're running out of things to say here.  
Hmmmm....Joe and his brothers are hot?  
**Emi**- Sure, whatever.  
  
**GO LOOK AT THE PICTURE I DREW OF SAM AND KEN!!!!!! NOW!!!! IT'S AT MY SITE!!!!!**   
  


* * *

  


**Chapter 7:**

** Incomplete Family **

  


"That Digimon Emperor is a JERK!!" Yolei cried as she picked herself up off the floor of the school's computer room. 

The Digi-destined and Joe Kido had just returned from another uneventful day in the Digital World, uneventful meaning, no sign of a certain child tyrant. They had traveled to a barren ice land, where they had found Gomamon and a bunch of Gizamon in a cage not far from the TV. The keys to the lock were located on top of the prison. 

Once the digimon were free, the kids watched Joe and Gomamon together again. Gomamon then showed them the Dark Sire in the area; he told them that earlier the Emperor had appeared during the rebellion that Gomamon had lead. There were fifty Gizamon against the Kaiser, much to Gomamon's surprise the boy dodged all of the attacks effortlessly and had called the Frigimon to round them all up. A few tried to escape but the Emperor had caught them with his whip. The young dictator then began to place them all in the cage. 

After hearing the story, they freed the Frigimon, who were guarding the Dark Spire and then destroyed it. 

"Calm down Yolei, maybe you'll meet him tomorrow," said Joe. 

"Oh, I almost forgot our introduction. Hello, I'm Cody Hida," he said as he bowed slightly, "pleased to meet you." 

"What's up Cody?" Davis asked. 

"He's just trying to be polite," defended Yolei. 

"Hey Joe, what do you think the Emperor is?" TK asked. After Gomamon's story, the Digi-destined reasoned that the Emperor was not human, since he did faced fifty Gizamon. 

"Well, I'm not sure just yet TK," replied Joe. 

"I think that he may have built a special suit and whip, giving him enhanced abilities," Davis butted in. 

Everyone sweat-dropped as they stared at him for a moment. 

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Kari asked. 

****

"Hi Sam," said Jun as she ran to her boyfriend. 

"Hi yourself," he replied as he greeted her with a kiss. 

Breaking from the kiss, a blush crept into Jun's cheeks. The boy genius smiled, caressing the older girl's chin, granting him a darker shade of red on her face. He leaned in to give her another kiss, when... 

"Whooo! Way to go Jun!" 

The young couple quickly backed away from each other, both blushing furiously, Jun more so than Sam. 

Standing in front of them was Mimoe Inoue, smiling smugly. 

"Ah...Mimoe. We're just...," started Jun. 

"It's okay, you can save the explanation. Call me later," she waved and disappeared amongst the people in the park. 

Taking his girfriend's hand, Sam laughed as they walked towards the bench that they sat on last night. They seated themselves, getting comfortable in each other's arms. 

"I really miss him," sighed Sam. 

"I know." 

****

"Ken, please wake up," cried Sam as he watched his brother suffer on his bed. 

The younger boy looked horrible, his skin was very pale and he was cold to the touch. His forehead was sweating yet he was shivering. Sometimes he would thrash a little. 

Sam gently replaced the blanket on Ken and dabbed a wet cloth to his forehead. Slowly, Ken started to calm down and Sam was able to relax a bit. Two hours ago, Sam had rushed home with his sibling on his back and placed him in bed, trying his best to make him comfortable. Their parents had returned home an hour ago and he explained to them what had happened; they were now out finding a doctor. 

"I'm so sorry Ken," he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. He went over the boy's forehead with the cloth again. 

"I should have never slapped you, I should have listened to your side of the story." 

"Sam?" 

The older Ichijouji looked up to see that Ken was staring at him through heavy lids. The shivering has stopped but his body still felt so cold. 

"Ken, I'm so sorry." 

"No Sam, I'm the one who should be sorry." 

"But look at you. You're sick and it's my fault," he said as he moved to sit on his brother's bed. 

"No it's not Sam, you couldn't have known." 

"Like you would've." 

Ken tried to give his brother a smile, "let's just say it wasn't our fault then." 

"Fine with me," he agreed as he watched the younger boy drift off too sleep. 

****

"Ken, honey?" Rumi Ichijouji called out as she entered the apartment suit. Behind her, her husband, Keitaro locked up the front door. They had gone out in search of a doctor but it was too late for one to make a house call. The only chance they have was to get Ken to a hospital. 

"Ken? Sam?" she asked as she walked into Ken's room. 

Unlike Sam's bed, which was placed over the balcony door, Ken's bed was a traditional four-poster twin size bed. Lying on it was the two brothers fast asleep. She checked on her youngest son and noted that he was pale and cold but besides that, he was fine. Relaxing, she removed Sam's glasses and placed a blanket on him. Kissing each on the forehead, she prayed for their well being as she exited the room. 

****

"Hey Ken, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he entered the room. 

He was amazed to see that the entire apartment was so dark, all the curtains were drawn on the windows and there were a few candles and nightlights to show the way around the suite, which to Sam was very odd. His father had left a note that told him not to open the curtains or switch on the lamps because Ken was very sensitive to light right now. 

As he entered the room, Ken sat on his bed and looked up from his reading. 

"Awful," he said, putting the book over his face and plopping down onto the bed. 

Sam chuckled at the antics his little brother displayed, "Bad day, huh? What did the doctor say to you?" 

At that, Ken spread his arms on the bed, dropping the paperback on the floor and gave his brother a funny look, "He told me that I needed to drink more fluids." 

The boy genius blinked in surprise and stared at his younger sibling. Then they both cracked up with laughter at the same time. 

Wiping away a tear, Sam said, "What a quack. Hey, did you want something to eat?" 

"I wish. I can't eat food. For some reason, I throw up anything I put in my mouth." 

"Gee thanks for sharing." 

Ken smiled, "Can you get me a glass of orange juice instead? Doctor's orders." 

The older boy chuckled, "I'm on it." 

****

Running, running, running. It was all he could do. The streets of the city were a blur to him as he tried to run faster. He could feel the darkness as it crept up to him, laughing at him, threatening to take his sanity away. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed help, somebody, anybody. As he felt the stinging coldness wrap around his brain, he did the only thing he could think of, he screamed. 

****

Ken bolted up, gasping for breath. 

"It was just a bad dream," he thought, "nothing more." 

He noticed his brother was a sleep in a chair beside the bed. He smiled as he looked at the boy who was just two years older than him. His gaze traveled to a strange object on his nightstand. It was a small device that was colored black, but it seemed familiar. Could it be his Digi-vice? It looked a lot like a digi-vice but of a different model. 

Ken felt too drained to go to the Digital World, let alone think about the different model of his digi-vice so he drifted back to sleep hoping the nightmare would not manifest itself again. 

****

"Ken?" Sam asked. 

As he walked into the apartment suite, he heard a loud sobbing. Entering his brother's room, his heart sank. Curled in a fetal position was Ken, crying his eyes out. 

"Ken, Ken what's the matter?" he asked as he gathered the younger Ichijouji and laid him on the bed. 

"I'm. So. Hungry. Sam," he choked between sobs, sitting up, holding his stomach. 

"Shhhh," whispered Sam as he poured a glass of orange juice from the nightstand and gave it to Ken, "drink." 

Ken did as he was told, tears streaming down his face. The older boy then laid down beside him when he had finished, trying to soothe the boy to sleep. 

"I love you, ototo-chan," said Sam. 

"I love you too, nii-chan," he heard his brother say before they drifted off to sleep. 

****

He would never forget those words, for they were the last words the two brothers had spoken before Sam woke up in a hospital bed with his crying parents standing beside him. They slowly broke the news to him that Ken was missing.   


* * *

  
*starts to cry*  
**Sam & Ken**- *runs to her and try to make her stop* It's okay, we're here and we're okay, it's just your imagination.  
*sobs* Doesn't it make you want to say something neat to your siblings?  
**Hari & Kaiser**- *looks at picture of Hari's little brother which is used for a dart board* Hahahaahahhah....Yeah right.  



	9. Surprise Attack

**Author's Notes**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Kaiser**- You can't do this! Where's my evilness?!!! I'm suppose to be evil!!! ALL THE TIME!!! And what's with me being nice to the runt??!! You're ruining my rep!!!  
*blinks* And your point is??  
**Kaiser**- Damn you!!!  
**Emi**- *laughs to herself*  
  


* * *

  


**Chapter 8:**

**Surprise Attack**

  


"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh....Jun! You used all of my gel!" Davis yelled from the bathroom. 

"Well, sorry but I have a date with Sam-kun," Jun stated, as-a-matter-of-fact. 

"I don't see what he sees in you, but since you have a boyfriend, why don't you use his gel!" 

"As if you'll need it, you couldn't impress a monkey, let alone a human girl," she shot back. 

"Gggggrrrrrrr...I'VE HAD IT!!!" he shouted as he grabbed his backpack (which contained DemiVeemon) and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

"When will he ever grow up?" 

****

The sound of fingers dancing rapidly on a keyboard echoed off the walls. The screens flashed images from all around the Digital World showing that there were no disturbances in any of the areas. One monitor stayed transfixed to the map of the world, fifteen percent of it was black; all of which was under his control. 

He slowed down the speed of his typing as he punched in the last of the commands. Finally finished, he sadly smiled at the monitors. 

Wormmon walked in, his expression unreadable, "Everything is done," he announced. 

The Emperor sighed, "Say goodbye to the free world Wormmon." 

****

The Digi-destined finally found the perfect spot to have their little picnic, actually Davis settled for it when Kari claimed to be hungry. With them was Mimi Tachikawa, a fourteen-year-old girl with pink hair and a flare for fashion. She couldn't believe that she was back in the Digital World, if only her digimon partner Palmon was with them too. 

"Hey don't throw food!" yelled Cody. 

"Here sushi, sushi, sushi, sushi," Hawkmon chanted as he and Yolei chased after the Californian roll. 

Mimi frowned, "I'm going to check on them," she said, getting up. 

The idea that Yolei and Hawkmon were on their own did not appeal to her if something were to happen. She started running after the two, when suddenly she fell into a pit of darkness. 

****

"What the...," said Davis as he looked up and watched the sky begin to darken. 

"Look! A Control Spire!" Kari yelled. 

Sure enough, a black tower had appeared out of nowhere just like the clouds over them, but as it got darker, the Spire started to camouflage with the sky. 

"This isn't good," TK said as he took out his digi-vice to locate the others, but to his dismay all the signals were faint. 

"Aaaaaaggghhhh," Kari screamed as thousands of red eyes appeared among the trees. 

****

"Mimi!" Yolei cried as she ran to her new friend. 

"Come on, let's stick together." 

"Right." 

A noise was heard from the bushes, causing the two females to cling to each other, squishing Hawkmon in the process. The rustling stopped and a low chanting began. 

"Princess Mimi, Princess Mimi," it continued as Gekkomon and Otamamon popped out of their hiding places. 

"Oh, it's just my friends!" the pink haired girl exclaimed as she ran to them. 

"Mimi, I don't think its...aack!" Yolei was cut off as several Gekkomon tackled her from behind. 

They acted quickly to gag her and separate the two girls and the bird digimon apart. 

"Yolei!" Hawkmon shouted as the frog and tadpole like digimon kept him at bay. 

The honey-eyed girl broke free from their green hands and ripped off the gag. 

"Hawkmon! Digi-Armor...Aaaaa," she cried out as a whip coiled around her body and yanked her into the arms of the Digimon Emperor. 

****

"Digi-Armor Energize!" 

"Veemon armor digi-volve to...Flamedramon, the fire of Courage." 

"Armadillomon armor digi-volve to...Digmon, the drill of Knowledge." 

"Gatomon armor digi-volve to...Nefetimon, angel of Light." 

"Patamon armor digi-volve to...Pegesusmon, wings of Hope." 

"Come on, we got to find the others, there's too many here to fight," shouted TK as he got on to Pegesusmon's back along with Davis. 

****

"Princess Mimi, Princess Mimi," 

"Let me go! I thought you were my friends!" Mimi cried, entangled in their arms. 

"Why are they acting like this? I don't understand, could this be the doing of the Digimon Emperor?" she wondered as she continued to struggle. 

"Poison Ivy!" 

****

He fought back hard as he watched his partner being held captured in the arms of their worst enemy. 

"Yolei! Let her go!" Hawkmon shouted as he pushed away the last of his oppressors. 

"No," the indigo haired boy simply replied as he held on to the struggling girl, covering her mouth. 

"I'm warning you," the bird digimon yelled as he took to the air and prepared to attack. 

"And we're warning you!" a pair of voices said behind him. 

"Oh no, it's the Roachmon Brothers!" 

****

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as she fought back the urge to cry. 

"I never knew true happiness before this day," Palmon said as tears rolled down her green face. 

The two friends had to end their moment of happiness when a scream rang out in the forest. 

"Come on Palmon, we have to go save Yolei," Mimi said as she made her way through the dark woods. 

****

"Mimi! Hawkmon! Yolei!" Davis shouted. 

"Mimi! Hawkmon! Yolei!" the others repeated. 

"Whoa echo." 

"Just keep looking! And watch out for that Tyrannomon!" TK yelled. 

****

She was able to bite the hand that kept her from finishing her sentence, enabling Hawkmon to armor digi-volve and fight back his two attackers. Fortunately for her, they haven't tried to keep her quiet again. 

"Let me go you jerk! Just wait till the others get here!" 

"They're all occupied at the moment," the Emperor replied as he continued to tie the girl to the Airdramon. 

"The TV has been destroyed and all of the Spires are activated," the over-sized caterpillar said as he looked at the laptop in front of him. 

"Then we should be on our way." 

****

Riding on the back of Nefetimon, Cody tried once more to find his best friend's location when the map of the Digital World flashed by. He stopped and went back to confirm what he had thought he had seen. What he saw made his jaw drop. 

"I don't believe it!" he said, finally finding the right words. 

"What is it Cody?" Kari asked. 

"The Emperor has control of ninety-eight percent of the Digital World!!!!" 

"WHAT?!?!?!!?" 

****

"I can't digi-volve Mimi, unless the Spire is destroyed," sighed Palmon. 

"Plus it's hard to see and the forest is crawling with slave digimon." 

"We can't help at all." 

"Oh no! Please be okay Yolei." 

****

"Garbage Dump!" 

"Yard Sale Bombs!" 

"Tempest Wing!" 

The armored bird was still battling the two Roachmon brothers when the Airdramon and its passengers began to ascend to the sky. 

"Halsemon!" Yolei screamed. 

"Yolei!" 

"This isn't good, he'll follow us," the Kaiser stated. Taking out a black spiral object, he waited for the right moment and threw it. The spiral perfectly fitted itself around Halsemon's leg. 

"NO!" she cried but before she could say any more, another gag was placed in her mouth. 

The fight between the three stopped and the new slave flew up to the child tyrant with the other two flanking him. 

"Keep the Digi-destined busy," commanded the boy while the lavender haired girl struggled with her bonds. 

"As you wish, Master," with that the trio flew in the direction of the other children.   


* * *

  
**Kaiser**- Yeah!!!!! I rule! I am sooooooo good at being evil!!!!  
**Emi**- Um, Hari, he's scaring me again.  
*bops him on the head with a mallet knocking him out* Calm down boy! I wrote it! You didn't.  
**Emi**- Yeah! This sounds sooo cool, what's gonna happen with Yolei and Ken??!!! (tries to project psychic message to Hari) Write lemon!!!!! Lemon good!!!!~LEMON!!!!!  
*looks at Emi weird then bops her on the head and knocks her out.* Let's hope she's like that for a while!!! Anyhooo, review!!! Now!!! 


	10. A Sign of Friendship

**Authors Note**:  
Digimon does not belong to me  
**Arukenimon**- Where did I go?? I have too short of a part!!!! *starts to sob*  
**Emi**- Don't worry, you'll be back again, be patient!!  
Hey, Mummymon! Come comfort Arukenimon!  
**Arukenimon**- Oh, no! I'm fine! I'm good!! *takes off*  
**Mummymon**- You called?  
**Emi and Hari**- *Patting him on the head* "Oh, you're soooo cute!!!!  
**Mummymon**- *Sweat-drop*  
  


Sorry people, this is the last chapter I'm posting up before the New Year. The reason is: I'M GOING ON VACATION!!!!! WHEEEE!!!!!!!! But don't worry, when I come back the story will continue. I'll be leaving on Thursday so if you have any questions or comments, my email is: hari_koen@hotmail.com   


**Chapter 9:**

**A Sign of Friendship**

  


"Halsemon! Stop! We're your friends!" Davis cried as he dodged another attack. 

Not too long ago, the four remaining Digi-destined were neck-deep in digimon, now there was only Halsemon and two Roachmon left, the rest had mysteriously disappeared. They had no clue where Yolei or Mimi were, but they hoped that they were lost in the woods. It was hard to battle their fellow Digi-destined digimon but they could not see where the Control Spire was. 

"Note to self: When we get back, remember to pack our flashlights," Kari said. 

****

Yolei struggled against the ropes that held her. Blindfolded and gagged, she was carried through the halls of the Digimon Emperor's fortress when finally she was placed in a chair. She continued to kick, hoping to injure her kidnapper; but instead he grabbed her foot and tore off the boot, placing a shackle around her ankle. Footsteps were then heard leaving the room. Another being then loosened the ropes on her hands, but they too disappeared and she was left alone in the room. 

Finally she managed to untie herself and took off the blindfold and gag. She took in her surroundings; it was a large dark room with several screens displaying images of the Digital World, also was a large control panel, which was too far from her reach. On one of the monitors there showed the fight between her digimon and her friends. 

There was no one with her at all, not even a guard. Fed up with all that had happened, she began to shout. 

"YOU REALLY ARE A JERK!!!" 

****

"Palmon, you're a genius!" Mimi exclaimed as she hugged her partner. 

After what seemed forever, wandering in the dark, the two females had stumbled upon a searchlight near the Control Spire. 

"The Emperor had allowed the digimon to use these searchlights to construct the Spire at night," the plant digimon explained, "maybe they can help the others." 

"Then let's hurry!" Mimi said as she turned the first light on. 

****

"Look guys...light!" Cody exclaimed. 

Sure enough, a bright beam pointed to the location of the Control Spire. Unfortunately, the Roachmon brothers were not going to let them get to it that easily. 

"I've got a plan guys, listen up" said TK. 

****

"There, that should help them," said Mimi as she admired their work. 

"Princess Mimi, Princess Mimi." 

"Oh no, not again!" 

****

"Golden Noose!" Nefetimon and Pegesusmon shouted as they tied the two Roachmon in their energy beam. 

"Hurry before Halsemon attacks us!" yelled TK. 

"Gold Rush!" 

The two Dark Rings were destroyed but suddenly the lights disappeared around the Spire and Halsemon began his attack. 

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon yelled as he hit Digmon. 

"Upamon! Nooooo!" 

****

"They took out the lights, now what?" Palmon asked as she watched the Gekkomon from the safety of the tree they were in. 

"I don't know," Mimi answered, "I just hope the others can make it." 

****

"Davis! We got to get the Dark Spiral off Halsemon!" TK said to the boy behind him. 

"But what if we hurt him?" 

"We have no choice, besides Yolei will have a fit if we don't do something to help her partner." 

He hesitated before finally coming to a decision, "Let's go for it then!" 

****

Her voice was tired from all the shouting. With nothing to do, she continued to watch the screen feeling practically useless, but she was glad that her friends were now trying to free Halsemon. 

"Miss?" 

She turned her head and looked at the digimon at the door. In came Wormmon, who Yolei had noticed was the only digimon not wearing a Dark Ring in the fortress. 

Barely able to speak, she gave him a silent acknowledgment. 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

She nodded and a Gotsumon walked in with a tray and a pitcher of orange juice. Pouring herself a glass, she slowly drank it. 

"Thank you," she whispered, placing the cup back on the tray, "where's the Digimon Emperor?" 

"He's finishing the work he's been doing in the section where he'd found you," Wormmon turned his back to her and began to shout a command to the control panels, "screen seven, access surveillance, target Emperor." 

One of the monitors began to show the indigo haired boy hard at work giving orders to the slaves. Yolei was disgusted with the way he was treating the innocent digimon. Suddenly a tree began to fall on an unsuspecting Gekkomon and the boy used his whip to pull him to safety. Returning the strip of leather back into the folds of his cape, he started to walk away. 

"He just saved that Gekkomon!" said Yolei in disbelief, "I don't get it. I thought that he didn't care about the digimon?" 

Unfazed by the whole display of kindness, the caterpillar like creature turned back to the girl and asked, "Would you like some popcorn?" 

****

Halsemon struggled with the energy beams as Pegesusmon and Nefetimon held him, the Digi-destined were determined to get the black Spiral off of him. They continued to attack the offending anklet, but it proved to be very strong. Suddenly he broke free, knocking the two airborne digimon back, aiming his sight on the blue humanoid dragon in front of him. 

"Hurry!" Davis yelled at his partner from the ground. 

"Fire Rocket!" 

"Tempest Wing!" 

The two attacks hit dead on. Halsemon was free from the Dark Spiral while Flamedramon changed back to DemiVeemon. As the small in-training digimon began to fall, his goggle wearing partner ran to catch him. 

"Gotcha buddy!" 

"Thanks for saving me." 

"No problem, that's what friends are for." 

A beeping was heard and Davis took out his digi-vice. He gasped at his discovery. 

"Another Digi-egg!" 

"Mimi! Mimi!!" she shouted as she and Nefetimon flew over the forest. 

"Kari! We're down here!" 

"Hey Palmon, it's good to see you again." 

"Same here." 

"What happened to Yolei?" asked Mimi. 

"Hawkmon told us that the Emperor has her," Kari answered, "where's the Control Spire?" 

"There!" she pointed in the direction of the black tower. 

"Then let's go get it!" 

****

"Whoo! They destroyed a Spire!" cheered the lavender haired girl as she watched the tower fall. 

Wormmon walked in with the popcorn in time to see the screen brighten as the clouds began to thin. 

"Oh no!" 

****

He was about to give the slaves new orders when an alarming beeping distracted him. His eyes widened when he looked at the digi-vice and realized that the Spire went down in the area he was in. 

"Oh boy," was all he said as he ran from the digimon to find a safe place to hide.   


* * *

  
**Kaiser**- AHHHH!!! I was almost evil!!!! What's with all the caring about digimon??!!!!  
**Emi**- Oh,no. He's started his ranting again! *covers ears*  
Just ignore him *Leaves for the Philippines*  
**Emi**- Don't leave me with him!!!!!! *Runs after her*  
**Kaiser and Ken**- YES!!! SHE'S GONE!!!!!!! WE'RE FRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Don't forget to check out my *Dark* Miyaken, Kaiyako or Kai/Kai Contest. For the rules, click on my author name, scroll down and click on the Contest page.   



	11. Nightfall

BAuthors Note/B:BR  
Digimon does not belong to meBR  
BR  
Dude!!!! I'm back!!!!!!  
BEmi/B- And soo am I!!!!!!BR  
BKen and the Kaiser who are hogged tied on the floor/B- whoopie.BR  
Thanks to the people who reviewed and e-mailed me, this chapter goes out to you.  
BR  
P  
BR  
CENTERBChapter 10:/B/CENTER  
CENTERBNightfall/B/CENTER  
BR  
PYolei Inoue's victorious mood was soon replaced with shock and confusion as the monitors began to show color instead of the green eerie glow of night vision. Displaying on the screens was the 'Night Forest', once again bathing in rays of sunlight since the activation of the Spires that afternoon. But instead of seeing the digimon celebrating their freedom by tossing their dark rings off, they continued to work as slaves for the Emperor.  
  
P"He must have another device that controls the digimon somewhere else," she realized as her eyes glared at the monitor that showcased his current position. But adding to her surprise, he was gone.  
  
P"Hey! What happened to the Emperor?" Yolei asked.  
  
P"I...I don't know Miss Yolei, but I'm sure that he'll be back after nightfall," Wormmon replied trying to hide the concern in his voice as he continued to stare at the screen.  
  
P"Please be okay Ken-chan," he silently prayed.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"How much further?" Davis complained.  
  
P"Stop your whining, we're getting closer."  
  
P"Look up ahead! There it is!" exclaimed Cody, pointing towards a cliff in the distance.  
  
PAfter freeing the digimon in the Night Forest and saying farewell to Mimi, the remaining Digi-destined decided to destroy any Control Spires they spotted as they looked for the new digi-egg. They had just knocked one down when they found a rail cart with an attached wind sail. Convinced that the track would lead them towards their goal, they continued through the late afternoon towards the signal on their digi-vices.  
  
PSlowly they came to a stop and got off the 'sail cart'. A familiar symbol on the side of the rock was a seen as a good sign to Kari and TK as they approached the formation. Underneath the wall was a creator with the 'egg' in the middle. The Digi-egg itself was black and white with a lightning shaped nail sticking out of it while the same symbol was imprinted in blue on the top.  
  
P"Guys, we found the Digi-egg of Friendship!" cheered TK as he and the other children began to take turns to determine the new bearer of Friendship.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
PSomewhere in the Night Forest, a newly free Otamamon was separated from his Gekkomon friend during their lookout for the Digimon Emperor. Being alone brought back fears of re-enslavement as he hopped cautiously on. He felt extremely paranoid, believing that the evil child tyrant was close by; watching him and his friends with a sinister grin plastered on his face. Relief washed over the tadpole like creature when he heard his friends beckoning for him to join them so as they could find a good hiding place away from the Emperor's ruling. In his excitement to leave, he hadn't noticed a soft pile of dirt moving slightly, reveling a couple strands of blue colored hair.   
  
PWithin a swallow grave the young Kaiser lays in a restless sleep, his body twisting in pain as the ever-occurring nightmare began to play in his mind  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
PIRunning, running, running. . . /I  
  
PTo just to run away was all he desired as he tried to dodge the attacks of the man before him. Using his youthful speed and agility, the boy followed the walls of the alleyway for an opening but found that he was trapped along with a madman who wanted to beat the life out of him. Exhaustion was overwhelming him as he tried to distance himself from his attacker. For a split second he glanced at the night sky as it was cloaking them in its shadow, hiding the brutal encounter from the rest of the world and observing the scene like a spectator in a darkened bleacher, silent and cold. Its many eyes danced as each hit connected with the boy's frail body while the moon seemed to smile deviously with every sound of the child's painful cries; secretly knowing that the screams would be swept away, unheard and lost in its darkness as the man continued with his vicious crime.  
  
PBlow after blow the child ached with pain, feeling an overwhelming want to give into the numb state of unconsciousness as he was thrown against the wall repeatedly but never giving in. As his body slammed against a garbage bin, he felt a blackness creeping beneath his eyes, threatening to take over, but he willed himself to go on. Gradually the darkness began to recede just in time to see drops of his blood and tears fall on the broken glass beneath his feet. Before he could think, the man kicked him hard on his left temple forcing him to fall face down on the ground but thankfully away from the sharp transparent pieces.  
  
PAt last, with all his energy gone, he laid helpless on the ground, unable to defend for himself any longer. The man stepped onto his back and roughly yanked back his short indigo hair causing the boy to bend backwards. The pain was so intense that the child was oblivious to a pair of fangs, which broke into the skin on the back of his neck. He began feeling utter helplessness and weak without knowing that his attacker was draining the life out of him. As the blood flowed out of him, he began to believe that the man was death itself.  
  
PThe idea seem to please him, knowing that rest and peace was soon to come but then it terrified him as memories of his brother's near fatal experience a few years ago flashed before him forcing him to re-live the horrible feeling of never seeing Sam again. Involuntarily, he whimpered as his body went limp and lifeless on the concrete. Notions of sleep were overcoming him but he began to hear a sound that demanded him not to give up. The child listened closely to the pounding in his ears; it was tirelessly defiant, despite what had taken place. Even when the indigo haired child was thrown onto the ground like a corpse, it continued thumping. The man stepped away while the boy lay, hypnotized with the steady, rhythmic beating of his own heart.  
  
PHe stayed that way until something suddenly dripped into his mouth. It was warm and wet as it slipped slowly pasted his tongue and down his throat, leaving the same sensation in his mouth like a lump of wasabi; spreading to every part in his body. More and more drops seeped through his lips and the boy turned over not feeling any protest from his brutally injured body to catch more onto his tongue. A thirst grew inside him and without thinking of the origins of the mysterious and delicious liquid; he grabbed his attacker's wrist and bit down on it. The fluid rushed in like a wave of molten rock as he continued to drink, but he didn't care that it felt like swallowing thousands of red-hot needles. In fact nothing mattered except to quench his thirst, but in the back of his mind a voice screamed as if it was drowning. It was that voice that brought him back to reality and automatically he tried to back away, but the attacker grabbed him and pressed him deeper into the wound. The child tried to struggle, but inevitably gave in to the thirst once again.  
  
PThe boy drank until the man hit him. Taking back his arm, he continued the assault as before. The cries from the young boy were still ignored as they echoed off the walls as the attacker beat and kicked him continually. Finally having enough of him, the man stood, laughing at the pathetic site that was Ken Ichijouji before leaving him for the older Ichijouji boy to find.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
PIt was 12:30 am in the Real World where a girl stood watch by the window. She looked down at the darken streets, then diverted her eyes to the stars in the sky. Sighing, the auburn-haired teenager recalled her day; her date with the famous Sam Ichijouji was cancelled due to an unexpected accident involving Mr. Ichijouji and his co-worker. She had asked if there was anything she can do to help but he had said no so she stayed home all day. As the day droned on, she began to feel guilty for using the last of her little brother's hair gel for nothing. Normally, she wouldn't care; she would've just kicked back and listened to the Teenage Wolves. The only thing that could explain it was that Sam's love for his sibling was rubbing off on her.  
  
PAs she thought of her boyfriend, she remembered the story of Ken and she began to wonder, "Could I lose you Davis like Sam lost Ken?"  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"You're back!" Wormmon cried as he scurried across the room to the fully soiled boy Emperor.  
  
PYolei woke up from the commotion and shifted her body so she could comfortably glare at her royal kidnapper. She was a bit surprised to see him covered in dirt and therefore couldn't make an angry face but instead just sat there staring at him.  
  
PThe young Kaiser looked at the girl shackled in his chair, wondering what he was going to do with her. He hated himself for taking her; it was out of pure impulse and having her here would only tempt him to drink her blood. Now it was a delicate decision whether or not to let her go. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were staring at each other, causing them to shift their gaze to either the ceiling or floor. He muttered his apologies and swiftly moved towards his room to change.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"Come on Davis! We have to go home now! It's getting late! Besides, it's been hours since Mimi left after helping the Gekkomon and the Otamamon. We can't do anymore for Yolei today, even with Raidramon's help," reasoned TK.  
  
PThe remaining four children had been trying all day to find the where about of their fallen comrade but there was no clues or any witnesses to her kidnapping. All of the slaves couldn't remember being slaves or where his base was, leaving them with nothing to go with.  
  
P"I really hate to say this but you're right TG, we should being heading home," the holder of Courage and Friendship reluctantly agreed as they continued to walk towards the nearest TV.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"Holy cow! Guys, it's 2:00 am!" cried TK as he got up from the floor of the school's computer room.  
  
P"Everyone must be worried," said Kari. She thought for a moment and her eyes brighten up, "I'm going to call my brother, maybe he can cover for us."  
  
P"That's a great idea Kari, I'll call Matt."  
  
P"Hey! What about Yolei? Her family will be worried," said Cody.  
  
P"Yeah, and where will I go?' Poromon piped up.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"Yes Mrs. Inoue. She's sleeping over at our place with my sister. . . I'm sorry that she forgot to call you. . .I'll tell her that. . .Okay. . .Bye!"  
  
PTai Kamiya sighed, thankful for a plan that required little convincing on his part, unlike Matt.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"Calm down Jun! Yes, he's here. . .WHAT!?!?! You're going to pick him up! It's late!. . .Alright, alright, I'll tell him. . .Bye!"  
  
PMatt Ishida hanged up the phone and pressed himself against the wall silently cursing the stupid plan that targeted him to host an all boys sleepover.  
  
P"Why me?" he muttered as he went to find the Davis to tell him the bad news.  
  
P  
  
P"I can't sleep in here Wormmon! This is the Emperor's Room!" Yolei cried, looking around feeling uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as her enemy.  
  
P"Well we don't have any other place to put you, except the dungeons," explained the caterpillar like digimon.  
  
PShe sighed, "Fine then, will the Emperor be sleeping in here as well?"  
  
P"No, he'll be fixing the damage that your friends have caused today and continuing the research he was conducting this afternoon."  
  
P"So I'm sleeping by myself?"  
  
P"Well, with me checking up on you," the rookie digimon said as he exit the room.  
  
PThe lavender haired girl smiled, she had taken a liking to Wormmon despite his relations to the Emperor. It was strange to imagine the Kaiser allowing a digimon to roam free in his base and what's more, seeing such a kind soul work for a ruthless tyrant like the Emperor.  
  
P"Maybe I'll ask him about that when I get the chance," she pondered as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
PChanging into a white blouse and matching pants, she was prepared to go to sleep when her curiosity got the better of her and she began to search the room. Minutes later she had turned up nothing interesting except a picture of two teenage boys fishing.  
  
PWhoever they were, they were cute. In the picture, the older boy was further away and angled so you could see a glimpse of his eye and smile but the other had a perfect showing of his face, the boy's smile and his beautiful blue eyes that were full of happiness stared back at her and she couldn't help but smile back. They were wearing matching lifejackets but they didn't have the proper headgear. One was wearing a red baseball cap backwards and the other was wearing a hat similar to TK's.  
  
PThe one with TK's hat looked about her age with amazing blue eyes, but she couldn't tell the hair color of either of the boys. Settling it down on the bed stand along with her glasses, she got herself comfortable before blowing out the candle.  
  
P"I wonder why the Emperor has that picture," she thought as she laid her head down for the night.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"Davis!" Jun cried as she hugged her baby brother.  
  
P"Jun, calm down! I'm okay!" he said as he tried to pry the taller girl off of him.  
  
P"I was so worried! Especially with all the disappearances and stuff on the news."  
  
P"Umm. . .Jun, Davis can't breath," Matt pointed out.  
  
P"Oh, sorry," the auburn haired girl replied as she let go and allowed the younger Motomiya some air.  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
PIn the home of the Kamiya's, a round ball of pink feathers asked, "Do you think that Yolei is okay Gatomon?"  
  
P"If you ask me, you're friend is one tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine when we find her tomorrow," the cat digimon replied.  
  
P"I hope you're right."  
  
PCENTER****/CENTER  
  
P"Jun I'm okay! Seriously! You don't have to sleep in a chair by my bed!" argued Davis.  
  
P"But something might happen to you while you sleep!"  
  
P"Don't worry, I'll protect Davish," DemiVeemon spoke up.  
  
PJun's jaw dropped as she stared at the blue and white creature that she had thought was just a mere stuff animal while Davis frantically explained that he inserted a device to say things like that.  
  
PFinally she regained her wits and whispered, "You have a digimon just like Sam's brother Ken."  
  
P"WHAT?!?!?!" Davis and DemiVeemon said in unison.  
BR  
HR  
BR 


End file.
